Lost Pieces of Rose
by Ariana Kingsley
Summary: After the great four words "Love Fades Mine Has". Rose is heart broken and on run. Then she stumbles upon a deadly yet beautiful creature...
1. Chapter 1: Ending is only a New Beginnin

Lost Pieces

 **Notes**

This whole book is based on alternate universe. I have no rights on the original stories. And all the rights belong to Richelle Mead for the Vampire Academy Series. I am just using their characters and my imagination.

Some Points for the Readers.

Rose doesn't know Abe is his father.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Ending is only a beginning.**

"I've given up on you," Dimitri, the love of my life said, his voice softens."Love Fades. Mine Has."

I stared at him in disbelief, but he kept eyes down, staring at the ground. All this time, he'd never phrased it like that.

His protests had always been about some greater good, about the remorse he felt over being a monster or how it scarred him from love.

His voice echoed in my mind. Love Fades. Mine Has.

I backed up; the string of those words hitting me as hard as if he'd slapped me or insulted me in the public. Something shifted in his features, like maybe he knew how much he'd hurt me. I didn't stick around to see his reaction.

Instead, I pushed my way out of the aisle and ran out of the doors in the back, afraid that if I stayed any longer, everyone in the church would see me cry.

As I ran out tears were spilling out of my eyes. I couldn't stop it any longer. I couldn't hide my emotions any more as my heart shattered into pieces.

I couldn't stay here any longer. Not when Dimitri moves on in his life while I would feel my heart breaking every time I see him. I have to get out of here. I needed to get out of here.


	2. Chapter 2: Can't Stay

**LOST PIECES**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Rose**

Everything seems to dull. This life, this mere existence. This heart piercing pain in heart hurts more than I can take. I can this pain increasing minute by minute. Tears were rolling down my eyes, as I kept on walking keeping my head low. His words kept on repeating in my head.

 **Love Fades, Mine Has...**

How could he, how could he do this to me? After everything we have been through. How could he say this to me, when few months ago, he loved me with all his love. He can be with every person he used to before he turned into a strigoi, but not me. He can have Tasha, Lissa and everyone else but me. Why? I have never hated him. I was only one who believed that his soul can be saved, when everyone else gave up on him. Where was Tasha then? Why is it so hard for him to talk to me, even to look at me with his deep brown eyes? How could he forget our love. All those promises he made to me in that cabin. Why can't I too be a part of his new life. My heart aches, like it never did before. It's not a physical wound which will heal with time. How could I heal this lesion. I feel like a patient who could not tell the where it hurts, only that it does. All his memories encirled my mind, like a kaleidoscope of our time together. The way he looked at me with his dreamy brown eyes. The way he gave his rare smile. How his lip tasted when he kissed me. How could I forget that. How could his love faded, when mine only deepens. I can't stay here, when his love for me has become insignificant. I can't live here with him going on in his life, while mine gets stuck in that moment. I just need to get out of this place. I can't breathe in the same air as he does. I have to leave this place.

I stumbled upon someone. It was a male moroi with blonde. I kept on walking, avoiding him. But held my right hand in his hand and said "Are you alright, Little Dhampire?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone.

I have to say I am not going to continue this story. I deeply apologize for it to all of you.

But I cannot continue it because of the following reasons:

1\. Time management

2\. My exams

3\. This story has been written a long time ago, and it will be uploaded in Lost Pieces. Another of my fanfiction, which is the original story. I cannot write it in two different perspective.

I am really sorry.

Yours Only,

Ariana Kingsley


End file.
